monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sherringford Hope
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sherringford Hope page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 06:28, March 2, 2013 Do not worry my friend; As we speak right now, I have been working very hard on Part I of Arakon's return. Though sadly a hard semester in my final college classes have limited me to working on this. Arakon WILL return. I assure you this. EDIT: I was going to wait for the final touches for Part I to be completed for you to see for yourself; but your burning passion and suspense intrigues me greatly. Arakon isn't really "lost" in the castle. He in fact DOES escape. Would you like me to tell you how straight up, or would you like for me to wait until I upload Part I on the Wiki? Alrighty then. By the way, I did not want to GODMOD or anything; but Arakon is still an apprentice assassin, and using that ultimate attack on Granberia cost him a lot of his energy, and I figured since he is still an assassin he would stand no chance against Alice herself, so in my opinion I think that it's fair that he got defeated by her. :) RE: Help with a file type I've never worked with before. Nah, .pac files are first for me. But I typically use audacity for all my sound editing needs. Maybe it can open .pacs. It's a quick, free download. And if it works, it can convert it to MP3s in a snap. I say give it a shot. Viper 121 (talk) 04:01, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, 'bout the only other thing I'd suggest is findin' yourself a line-in recorder. If you got that, and if ya can find the soundtrack on Youtube, you'll be all set. Might be a little time-consuming. But it works. That's how I got Luka's voice for the blooper reels. I'm sure if you google line-in recorders, you'll find one in a jiff. Viper 121 (talk) 21:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC) c0v Here! I'm not dead, sorta. Hey c0v here, I'm sad to say I will not be continuing WOTG due to me hating the plot I wrote and the direction I took with some aspects. But I'm happy to report that I am working on a new story: Valiant Knight Cecil. This new VN is the story I've always wanted to tell, it's deep and makes you think about the nature of reality like Monster Girl Quest Chapter 3 does. This story takes place in the same universe, between chapter 1 and 2 of MGQ. It will be released as it's own standalone game, not as a MOD or patch, it will have a custom battle/shop/item system I wrote. The plot to Valiant Knight Cecil will tell the story I wanted to tell with WOTG, but in a different way. I have kept quiet for a while, because I want to release a complete, or semi-complete, demo of the game I'm working on, to the wiki community here. I don't like starting something then leaving you all hanging like I did with WOTG; it would be nice to present something close to completion. If you're interested in knowing more about the plot I can show you the GDD containing the plot (you'll be the only one to know what story I'm trying to tell before I release an actual game). C0var1ant (talk) 08:55, February 8, 2014 (UTC)